


Twilight - Full Moon

by Tezzieh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Children of The Moon, F/M, Jasper and Emmett becoming dads, Self Service, Temporary seperation of mates, lame oc's, werewolf/vampire hybrids, yes this one I do for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: I am being self indulgent hehe.Jasper and Emmett seperate from their wives for a while to become dads of werewolf vampire hybrids.





	1. Minus One - Mortal Enemies

The story of Bella and Edward you know. And that of Jacob is not hard to guess. I am sure the stories of his pack will be recorded elsewhere. This tale of Emmett McCarty Cullen I, Major Jasper Whitlock-Hale. It’s of a brief period of our life, a period we spent with temporary people. And although we have found our forever mates, we will mourn their losses for as long as we roam this plane of existence.  
To preface our tales, I must point out the difference between the Quileute werewolves and the race known as ‘The Children of the Moon’. They are werewolves in the classical sense of the term. The Homo Lupus. A vampire’s natural enemy. Their Blood is our undoing. They hunt us better than any other race. Their breed is older than ours. They are nature’s true children. They only phase fully during the full moon, in which night they lose all sense of humanity. At any other given time they can lengthen claws and fangs and show red, yellow or pale yellow eyes, dependant on rank. A simple wolfsbane potion will serve to calm down down a werewolf, if taken daily. Otherwise, upon the full moon, they will kill indiscriminately.   
Ranks are simple. Alpha, Beta and Omega. They usually form small packs, but family packs can grow expansive. Omega’s are those with no pack to belong too, or those who just too weak to be a beta. A pack only has one Alpha. When the Alpha is killer, their murderer will gain their Alpha Spark.  
When a werewolf forces a full phase outside the moon’s cycle, they will grow twice as strong, but they will pass away within 24 hours. Phasing is a slow and extremely painful. A werewolf’s entire body needs to be restructured. Organs need to shrink, fur rip through skin and bones shatter and regrow. To witness this was as much an honor as a horror to me.  
The gifts of Lycantropia are speed beyond that of a human, as well as strength and endurance. Their healing is the fastest among the greater beasts. Their senses are surpassed by rarely any breed. A werewolf can detect a lie in a person’s heartbeat. And their emotions by their chemosignals.  
I will no longer delay and tell of how I met the mother of my son.


	2. One - Foxy Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let the dogs out

Unexpected the Denali visit us. Three fair sisters and their mates. Garrett looks different with his eyes now made gold rather than red. Gives him a tame look. It amuses me. I nudge Emmett. “Look who is whipped.” I purr. Emmett looks at Garrett and snorts. “Kate sure did a number on you, man.” He says to Garrett, right in the face. Emmett has the subtlety of a boulder in the face. Garrett draws up one heavy brow. “And you want to say you wouldn’t do everything for your mate?” He says, in a sultry tone. Emmett looks to Rosalie. “I have made my point.” Garrett winks.   
“Jasper, would you mind dragging Carlisle out of the hospital.” Alice cooes. “I’ll make sure he behaves.” Emmett winks. He knows I need the practise. They all know that. “Sure.” I nod. “Race you to the Jeep?” I smirk at Emmett. I give him a head start. The lumbering giant is so slow. Of course I beat him to it. I drive.

We arrive at the hospital. The scent of blood is a bit of a personal affront. Sickly and deathly and so human. Humanity I threw away so easily and foolishly. Emmett seems unphased, as he seems to take so much in our unlife in stride. Part of his charm, or something. “You cool?” He asks. I nod. “No, no thirst. Just… regret.” I shake my head. The emotions of pain, fear and suffering hit me once the doors open.The barrier has been crossed, we are allowed in. Emmett thinks lovely thoughts, to try and make me feel better. “Thank you, brother.” I smile at him.  
Carlisle is at his desk. He looks up when we walk into his office. “Hello my boys. Why have you come?” He asks. “We were sent to retrieve you.” I answer. “Jasper needs to get some practise around human blood.” Emmett grins. “How are you holding up Jasper?” Carlisle asks, fatherly in every part. “It is going well.” I answer. Carlisle gives me a proud smile. If I could, I would have flustered.   
There is a knock on the door. “Come in!” Carlisle calls. The door swings open. Suddenly I smell nothing of the misery of my current environment. All that is left is the scent of cleaning rain. I turn to the door. The woman in the door opening is short and slender. Her hair is strawberry blond and her eyes are blue and knowing. “Ah! Darla, I was expecting you.” Carlisle says jovially. There is a slight fluster on the woman’s cheeks. She spreads the feeling of admiration and slight desire. “I only wanted to hand in the paperwork...” She mumbles.  
“I don’t believe you have met my sons yet. Darla, these are Emmett and Jasper.” Carlisle gestures to us. The girl turns to us. I feel in her interest and curiosity. Emmett extends his hand. Darla, as it seems to be her name, takes it and shakes it like a good little girl. When she turns to me, she gives off the warmth of fluster. The fluster of attraction. I can’t help eyeing her up. It’s her scent that dulls out everything else. That is interesting. She is not extraordinary in any other way, safe for her freckles, in which she is covered. She looks at me, expectantly. “Name’s Jasper Whitlock, ma’am. At your service.” I take her hand and kiss her knuckles. I am doing great. No bloodlust whatsoever.   
Carlisle gets up. “Your paperwork, please.” He holds out his hand. Darla picks her paperwork out of her bag and hands it over. “Thank you, sweet Darla, have a nice weekend.” Carlisle smiles kindly at her. “You t-too, Doctor Cullen.” Darla gives a curt nod and walks away briskly.   
“Who is that, Carlisle?” Emmett asks playfully. “One of the new nurses, Emmett, just transfered from Glasgow.” Carlisle replies, equally as playful. “She is cute.” Emmett grins widely. “Emmett, you are married.” I chide. “I am not the one who kissed her hand.” Emmett is rather smug. “It was just a test of my self control.” I lie. “Boys boys, lets go home.” Carlisle can’t help but chuckle. We follow him out. “We’ve taken the Jeep.” Says Emmett. “I’ll follow behind.” Swiftly Carlisle heads over to his brand new audi. Emmett and I leave with the jeep.

I mull over the encounter once we are home. Esme says I am absent minded. Edward gives me a reproachful look. He knows what I think. I send him a bound of shame and guilt. My thoughts are not but curious. Curious and memorizing. My memories are deep and painful. But the memories of the Children of the Moon are as gruesome as they are serene.   
Back in the Southern Wars, Children of the Moon were used for terrible ends. Quite a few of them lost their life slowly to Maria’s cunning violence. But they were to me what Jacob is to Alice. My calm spot and my respite. Not with my gift, but with my bloodthirst. They have that scent that takes the edge of. It’s part of their nature, to calm us down before they win the fight. But Maria was not fooled. She lured them in and fed them to the newborns. Their blood, drop by drop. Never too much, unless I had to great a bond with them. Then she let them overdose. Poor things. They did not deserve such an end.

“Are you okay? You look a bit... dazed.” Tanya sits down beside me. I heave a soft sigh. “Today I met someone that brought back old emotions.” I murmur. “You can’t stop thinking of her. You want to know more about her.” Edward’s voice is loud and accusatory. “I have cause to believe I met a Child of the Moon, you ignorant prick. You and your upjumped telepathy will never understand the deep and primal nature of these creatures.” I remain calm, but let Edward know he needs to know his place. I am a major and he is but a permanent teenage father.   
Jacob whistles between his teeth. Impressed, surely. Nessie jumps from his lap and crawls into mine. With her hand against my cheek she expresses her wonder about the Moon’s sons and daughters. I chuckle softly and put one arm around the now young teen looking girl.”The Moon’s Children are werewolves, of a different breed than Jacob and his pack. They are a much older breed. Older than any immortal race can claim to be. They are tied to the moon’s phases. They only change into a wolf during the full moon. They lose all sense of humanity. Normally they can still show claws and fangs. They are a vampire’s natural enemy. Their blood, when drank in careful moderation, will make us stronger and sharpens the senses. It sometimes provides a euphoric, almost drug like effect. When we drink too much, we dissolve into ash. When this Moon’s Daughter was near me, in the hospital, I felt no bloodlust at all. I did not even smell any of the blood.” I explain her carefully.  
“I am not all that sure Darla is a Moon Child.” Carlisle cautions. “If she is, she should be uncle Jasper’s friend!” Nessie says out loud. “I sure won’t mind seeing her here.” Emmett winks at me. I roll my eyes a little. “That is very sweet of you child, but I am sure she has better things to do. If I am right about her, that is.” I saus gently to Nessie. “I am sure you are.” She gives me a smile. Alice takes my hand. “It would be nice for Jasper to have a friend beside Emmett and Edward.” She cooes teasingly. “I have other friends.” I say, mock insulted. “No one’s you see regularly.” Rosalie points out. 

 

I see her again when I have to deliver a special package to Carlisle at the hospital. “It is good to practise.” Esme hands me a small suitcase. Alice kisses my cheek. “Be careful, there is no need to push yourself.” Alice says sweetly. “Yes ma’am.” I purr. I head out, on foot. I take a sneak route into town and slow my pace once I may be spotted. Calmly I walk to the hospital. People stop and stare. I can feel their awe and desire. I silently relish in the fact that I am the Apex among the Apex.  
Carlisle is not in his office. Foolishly I decide to wait for him. I seat myself behind his desk. I pick up one of the books Carlisle has lying around and carelessly leaf through it. I look up when I hear the door open. Darla stands in the doorway, clutching a pile of papers against her chest. “W-where is Doctor Cullen.” She squeaks. I shrug my shoulders. “I am wondering the same.” I reply. “Oh...” Darla starts to feel a bit anxious. Might she be afraid of me? “When he returns, I can ask him to find you.” I offer. I look her in the eye and take away her anxiety.  
“What are you doing?” She busts me in the act. I feel like I have just been caught playing with myself. I feign innocence and try to look as normal as I can. A hard feat, I am well aware I look like a ear of corn that the dog had a few goes at. “What do you mean?” I frown a little. “You’re influencing me, somehow.” She says, not feeling very confident in confronting me, but she’s come this far. “I truly have no idea what you are talking about.” Had I been human, she would have known the jump in my heartbeat as lie. But I have no beating heart. Would she hear that too? She likely knows what I am. She can smell it, too. But I don’t dare ask.  
We are staring each other down when Carlisle appears from the other door. I turn to face him. I see the blood on his white coat, but I don’t smell it. I look back at Darla. I only smell her, her cleansing stormy scent. That does something with me. I can’t yet it, but there is something inside my cold dead heart that changes. “Jasper, are you alright?” Carlisle asks. “I was just here to deliver your briefcase. I’ll go home now.” I rise. I suspect that as soon as Darla leaves, the blood on Carlisle’s coat will affect me. “Very well. Tell your mother I love her.” Carlisle says. I roll my eyes. “I will.” I leave, maybe a bit too fast.

Once I am home Alice rushes to me. “Jasper, are you okay?” She asks. “Yes… why?” I frown a little at her. “I couldn’t see you anymore.” She mutters. She tends to keep an eye out for me when I go to risky environments. It confirms what I already know. I chuckle. “Darla was there as well. She likely blinds your visions.” I purr. “So she is a Child of the Moon.” It isn’t even a question. I gently grasp Alice by the waist and pull her closer. “That is correct.” I nod. “When Carlisle came into his office, there was blood on his coat. But Darla was there and I smelled nothing but her. I have no doubt on what she is.” I say. “That is so supercool.” Alice grins. I give her a kiss on her nose.  
“Can you stop infecting everyone with your happiness?” Jacob asks. He appears a bit prickly. I can’t help myself. I just send him a wave of giddy feelings. “Turn that frown upside down, puppy dog.” I wink. “I have never seen him so gleeful.” Embry remarks. “You barely even come here.” Seth points out. “That is the whole point of the joke, dumbass.” Embry gives the younger shapeshifter a shove and phases. A shaggy grey wolf bounds off. Swiftly the sandy colored beast follows. “You are unusually happy...” Jacob says. “I may have found my respite.” I reply. “So it is true. The real werewolves have come.” Jacob frowns. “It would seem so.” I nod. “Wouldn’t it be awesome for her to be our new friend.” Alice is cheerful as ever. “I hope she is open to that.” I murmur.   
“You are hoping for more.” Bella accuses. I turn slowly to her. “I thought your husband was the mind reader, Isabella.” I reply. Since when are she and Edward team Rosalie? “You are being obvious as heck.” Bella rolls her eyes. “Say, may I have something good for once in my unlife? I might have actually found a way to control my ingrained bloodlust and all you can come up with is that I would like to bed her?” I ask. Bella knows no reply and saunters off. “Let her, we all root ya man.” Emmett says. “Thank you Emmett.” I tell him. “Yes, sweety, we will be very happy for you if she becomes your friend.” Esme comes up to us too. Alice turns to her. “Should we invite her over?” She suggests. “When, though?” Emmett looks to be totally in with the idea. I can’t help but feel insecure about it. She might not even like me. “I can ask Carlisle to see when she is free.” Esme fishes her phone from her pocket. This is going rather fast… “That is great idea.” Alice singsongs. And of course she doesn’t bother to check with me. I love her, but sometimes she rushes into things without looking back if I am cool to trail after her. 

That evening Carlisle doesn’t come home alone. This is going rather fast! Darla is beside him in the car. I can feel her nervousness right through the front door. Maybe because I am nervous as well. “Well lookie there.” Emmett chuckles. “Great, another dog in the house.” Rose rolls her eyes. “Don’t be like that Rosie, she can help Jasper with his thirst.” Emmett says gently. His wife tsks and walks out of the kitchen. “Say Emmett, next time you copulate with her, pull that stick out of her ass.” Jacob says. I can’t help a chuckle. Emmett guffaws loudly. “I heard that!!!” Rosalie screeches. Jacob and her never really learned to get along. “I don’t care!” Jacob yells back.  
The front door opens. Carlisle holds it for our guest. Darla looks around in awe. Emmett grins and waves at her. The big oaf! “Darla, how nice to meet you. Carlisle talks high of you.” Esme approaches the strawberry blond girl and kisses her on the cheek. Darla feels discomfort at the unexpected cold of her lips. I can’t keep from sending her some good vibration. She turns to me. Right that moment Alice skips over and hugs her tightly. Darla tries to wriggle free, but Alice is physically much stronger. “Alice, please.” I say, trying not to sound amused. Alice lets Darla go.   
“I think we shouldn’t skip introductions. Darla, this is my lovely wife Esme.” Carlisle pulls Esme to his side. “Nice to meet you, madame, I am Darla McTavish.” Darla gives a small courtsy. “You just met my daughter Alice.” Carlisle gestures to my wife. “N-nice to meet you.” Drala stutters. She seems to be a bit taken aback with Alice’s brazen affection. “You already met Emmett and Jasper.” Carlisle smiles to Emmett and I. Darla’s eyes flick to Emmett, who gives her a wink, then to me. I nod curtly. I notice she feels suspicious as well as curious about me. Me in particular. “These are Edward and Bella.” Carlisle indicates to the lovebirds. Renesmee is impatient and rushes for the guest. She puts her hand to Darla’s cheek. Darla gasps. Nessie has shared her thoughts with our guest. “H-how.. How did she...” Darla sputters. “I see you have met my granddaughter Renesmee.” Carlisle says, gentle and a bit amused.   
“I think she is owed an explanation.” Jacob says. He extends a hand to Darla. “My name is Jacob Black. And yes, I do run a temperature that isn’t subzero.” He grins. I detect a little bit jealousy in Nessie. No need for that, so I take it away. I know that Jacob is unconditionally loyal to her. Darla takes Jacob’s hand and shakes. Relief radiated from her, likely at feeling he is much more alive than all of us. “An explanation about what?” Darla ask then. She turns to Carlisle, he is the boss after all. Carlisle sends her a patient smile.   
“Remember when I said I have a condition that always causes my hands to be cold.” He says. “Yes, you lied.” Is Darla’s quite deadpan answer. “Not fully. Some view … this … as a condition.” Carlisle proceeds with caution. “This being?” Darla frowns. “Shall we not do this in the hallway?” Esme asks. “Oh, yes of course, Darla, why don’t you join us in the living room?” Carlisle invites.  
Carlisle leads Darla to the spacious living room. We all follow close behind. Darla seats herself on the couch and draws her legs under her body. We sit down too. Edward behind the piano, with Ness beside him to play us a little tune. It sets a cozy and comfortable mood. I try to support it by spreading the vibe around. Carlisle, in his large armchair, looks Darla directly in the eye. “Now Darla, I do owe you an explanation. But you must promise this is will remain a secret.” He speaks calmly and gently. Darla gives a curt nod. She takes this very serious.   
“Have you any idea as to what I am going to tell you?” Carlisle asks. Darla tilts her head, like a dog who listens closely. I can imagine what she hears. Two hearts, beside her own, even though we are in a larger group. “I might have a hunch… But.. That is absurd.” She is starting to feel insecure. I attempt to sooth her emotions. “Well… You see, We suspect you don’t think it as absurd as you want us to think you do.” Carlisle smiles pleasantly. The way she startles cuts through me like a knife. Darla looks like she is ready told bolt.   
“It’s fine, you know.” I say. Darla’s head snaps to face me. “Your secret will be safe here too. You are among like minded people.” I assure her. She nods minutely and turns to Carlisle again. “There are ten people in this room. Beside mine own, I only hear two hearts. They beat faster than that of normal humans. One is aprox the speed of a dog, the other at a speed with a rabbit.” Darla says slowly. Carlisle hums in affirmation. “You have no heartbeat.” Darla says. Carlisle again affirms, with a nod. “You are a breed of undead.” It is not a question. “Undead sounds like we are zombies. We always say immortal.” Emmett replies. “When even gods can be killed and death may die, immortal is an empty promise.” Darla says. Pretty words for the ugly truth. We may not age, but we can still be killed.   
“We are a subspecies of vampires. Factually older than the better known Homos Vampos, but one could scientifically class us as from the same core speciation.” Carlisle explains. “Vampire’s, you smell more like pixies to me.” Darla says. Her tone is a little teasing. Carlisle laughs heartily. Jacob and Emmett join him. “Our breed is indeed more, how to say it, otherworldly, to cover the monstrous. But I remember a wise man once stating beauty is a trademark of the Devil.” Carlisle says softly. Darla nods in agreement.   
“As for the girl, Renesmee, my dear, come sit with your granddad.” Carlisle gestures for Nessie to come over. The hybrid child obliges, sitting down in Carlisle’s lap. “This girl is the biological child of Edward and Bella. She was conceived before Bella was turned. I am not the biological father of any of my children. Edward, Esme, Emmett and Emmett’s wife Roselie I turned. Alice and Jasper found us.” Carlisle elaborates. “In the UK, Dhampire’s are not that rare, but I believe they are here in the US.” Darla states. “Dhampire, is that is correct term of a human-vampire hybrid?” I ask. This Moon’s Daughter turns out to be more knowledgeable than I expected. Darla nods, confirming. 

“My turn. If you will please look out of the window. Esme doesn’t like fur on her sofa’s.” Jacob stands and takes off his clothes before jogging into the garden. “Did he just strip?” Darla frowns. “Otherwise he’d rip his clothes.” Edward says. We all turn to the windows. Jacob shows off by jumping up in the air and phasing half way a backflip. Nessie claps. “Show off.” Edward grumbles. He might have made his peace with the Alpha, but sometimes it is still a rather tense peace.   
Swiftly Jacob comes back inside and puts his clothes on. “For simplicity’s sake, most people call me a werewolf, but the real term is Spirit Warrior or Shapeshifter.” He explains to Darla. “Only my tribe, the Quileutes have this power. We were given it by our ancestral spirits to defend this land from The Cold One’s, the vampire’s.” He sits back down.

“Well, Darla, I believe it is your turn now.” Carlisle says kindly. “Yes .. I guess it is.” Darla takes a deep inhale. Her eyes turn from blue to yellow. The yellow of a feral beast. She bares growing canines and holds up a hand full of terrible claws. “It seems your suspicion is correct, Jasper.” Carlisle tells me. “We have found a real werewolf!” Emmett says happily. “It seems so.” I purr. “Do you have a pack?” Alice asks. “There is an Alpha I follow, but she has no other beta’s. We can barely qualify as a pack.” Darla replies. Her nails and fangs retract and her eyes turn from yellow back to blue.   
“I would like to learn about the biological properties of your breed, would you allow me to study you.” Carlisle asks, sound all too keen. Esme puts a hand on his arm. “We should serve her at least dinner first.” She says. “Did I hear the word dinner. I could eat a horse.” Says Jacob. “I hope you don’t mind Japanese take out, Jacob chose.” Carlisle gives Darla a wink. Darla shrugs. “It’s fine.” She murmurs.   
Jacob gets up. We follow his lead. We don’t usually watch him and Nessie eat, but we have a guest and it is polite. Alice sets the table for three. Nessie clambers up on her special chair. I decide to be a gentleman and pull out a chair for Darla. “Really Jasper.” Edward sneers. “Edward, let him.” Alice hisses. Darla gives me a hesitant look. “Don’t mind my brother, he is jealous.” I say. I wink at Edward. Edward growls low in his throat. Darla seats herself. I sit beside Alice on the other side of the table. Jacob unpacks the still warm take away. “I hope it is enough.” He says. “You’ll just let the girls have their share first. We know you’ll eat what remains anyway.” Alice chides playfully.   
Renesmee and Darla take their share and Jacob gets all that remains. Plenty, even for the Alpha. We remains silent and still while the living eat their fill. There is no talking. Not even from the usually so talkative Jacob. Halfway through, Rosalie comes back in. She sits down on Emmett’s lap. Happily he wraps his arms around her. “Rose, won’t you say hello to Darla?” Esme says gently. “Hello.” Says Rose coldly. Darla doesn’t seem phased. Understandable, natural enemies and such.

When done, Jacob does the dishes. Darla offers to help, but is of course, not allowed. “A guest shan’t do chores. Not in my house.” Carlisle says. He leads back to the living. Edward and Bella leave to their cottage. Everyone else sits back down. Bar Rosalie, she goes to her room to blast Beyonce, rather loudly. How polite Rose…   
“Would you like to tell us something more about werewolves, please?” Carlisle asks. He is ready get a notebook. “I erm… what do you want to know?” Darla gets a little bit flustered. “Everything.” Carlisle says with an amicable smile. “Can we go question by question, please?” Darla asks softly. Carlisle nods.  
So Carlisle spends two full hours almost interrogating Darla. Esme provides her with tea and later a glass of wine. Somewhere along the lines Alice goes to her studio and Jacob goes out with Ness to hunt. Emmett and I listen closely. Emmett is on the edge of his seat. It quite amuses me how keen he is to learn. “Can I perform some medical tests, or do you judge it too late in the evening?” Carlisle asks. “I should head home.” Darla says gently. “I’ll bring you.” Carlisle says. We all stand to see her out. “It was nice to have you over Darla.” Esme says gently. “It’s been an honor.” I add. “I hope you’ll come by again real soon.” Emmett grins. Darla grows shy again. “Y-yeah… Goodbye.” She mumbles. She follows Carlisle to the garage.  
“Look at him, getting himself a new study and all.” Emmett sniggers. “She felt a bit awkward.” I tell him. “Wouldn’t you be if Carlisle clung to your every word like that?” Emmett tucks his hands in his pockets and sounters out of the living. “Yes, I am going to see what Alice is up to. See you later Esme.” I say and I walk up to Alice’s studio.

 

I surprise myself. I don’t really feel the urge to hunt for a few days. Only when Alice remarks my eyes are black as pitch, I go and hunt. I stay away from the house for a few days, contemplating up in the mountains. 

When I return, no one seems too bothered. “Caught something good?” Emmett asks casually. I shrug. “Just a cougar.” I mumble.

 

Darla comes around again all too soon. It is on her day off. Carlisle seems to have taken the day off specially. “And you hassle me about being interested.” I tell Edward. “Carlisle’s drive is purely scientific.” Edward hisses. “And mine purely therapeutic.” I say. I blow him a kiss and a gust of uncomfortable feelings. As long as Edward decides to hassle me, I’ll hassle him back.   
Esme first has Darla sit down for tea and cookies. Cookies she and Alice baked, with Jacob as taste tester, of course. She and Alice do their best to make cute small talk with Darla to get her to open to up about her personal life. They are doing a magnificent job. Darla tells them about her old place is Glasgow and her parents, who are both werewolves as well. She has a little sister and a cat at her apartment here in Forks. She likes to visit zoo’s and photography. She likes to garden, loving roses and orchids in particular. She stress bakes and paints to calm down after the full moon night.   
Sam, Seth and Jacob come in. “Sam, Seth, this is Darla. She is a real werewolf.” Jacob says. “Implying we are fake?” Seth frowns. “Werewolf is an easy term, but not truly applicable to us.” Sam tells him. Darla gets up and extends her hand to Sam. “Darla McTavish, pleased to meet you.” She says politely. Sam and Seth shake her hand and introduce themselves as well.  
Carlisle turns up as well. He hadn’t want to come off too eager. So he waited for Esme and Alice to have buttered Darla up a bit. “Darla, would you like to join me in my office, please.” He says. Darla gets up. I decide to indulge and follow. Emmett, Sam and Jacob do too. Seth decides he prefers to hang out with Edward. Well, at least that will keep the ol’ pessimist from getting under my skin. 

Darla sits down on the examination table. I have barely seen Carlisle so eager. Not often does he come by a new specimen to study. I am quite sure he will do an extensive comparison study between werewolves and Quileute shapeshifters. He sets about measuring her pulse, blood pressure, etcetera. Darla sits patiently and we watch and listen. Listen to what Carlisle finds. Listen to how he, indeed, compares the values to those he found not too long ago in Jacob and his pack mates. Sam seems to listen especially close.   
Carlisle takes out a needle. Emmett and Jacob give me a look. I brace myself. I can’t help myself, I have to look. I have to test my control.   
Carlisle lays the needle against Darla’s skin. “Do it quickly.” She says. She does not feel nervous or remotely scared. Only a bit worried. Carlisle taps a small vial of blood. He withdraws the needle. A small drop of blood wells up from the tiny wound. I smell it. It smells like nothing else, but I always compare it to cocaïn in my mind, even though it smells nothing like it. It smells a bit musky, but still irony like all blood. It smells older and more powerful than any other blood. My throat burns, but it is without the usual urge and rage. I can stay calm despite my thirst.  
Emmett places a hand on my chest. I calmly turn to face him. “Your eyes, they are pitch black.” Says Jacob. “I’m fine.” I say. I sit down and fold my hands in my lap. “I should get you a bandaid.” Carlisle says to Darla. “No need.” She clenches her first and before our eyes the small wound pulls shut, as if it were never open. The scent of her blood disappears and, surprisingly, so does my thirst. Darla looks at me. “Are you good?” She asks, very seriously. I nod. “You two as well?” Sam asks Carlisle and Emmett. Their eyes, like mine, are black as night. I am not the only one affected. That makes me feel a little bit relieved.   
“How did you act all cool like that? Bella said you have self control issues.” Jacob looks me dead in the eye. “Werewolf blood has a different effect than human blood.” I reply. I jump up sprightly and fish the bottle of blood from Carlisle’s fingers. “This much would be enough to kill Emmett.” I says. I hold it up, looking at the intense scarlet color. Human blood, when extracted like this is more crimson. There is more oxygen in the werewolf’s blood. “Not you or the Doctor?” Sam asks. “Carlisle is older, the older a vampire is, the more it takes. I am not sure how much it would take for me, as I drank of it in my early years. Some say the body builds up somewhat of a resistance, even if it is likely trivial.” I answer.   
“This blood is tricksy, curious and perfect in every way. It makes us thirsty as well as calm. So we won’t put up much of a fight while the beast makes us overdose and die. The best weapon they have against us. Our biggest weakness.” I hand the bottle back to Carlisle. “Isn’t it fascinating, it isn’t more than half a mouthful.” Carlisle chuckles and puts it in the freezer. “Better be careful with it huh.” Emmett remarks. “Indeed Emmett, we has best not think of it at all.” I reply.   
“Very well. That would do it for today… Unless.” There is something greedy in the way Carlisle feels. “Unless what?” Darla frowns at him, suspicious. “I would love a bone marrow sample.” Carlisle sounds a bit too eager. There is a small growl from Darla’s lips. “Really?” She crosses her arms under her breasts. Emmett and I can’t help a look at that. “I’ll make sure the hospital gives you a raise. You can get that new kitten.” Carlisle is bribing her and it is a little bit dirty. I make him feel a little bit guilty for that. It isn’t very fair of him. Darla seems genuinely tempted. I guess she really wants that new kitten.   
“Fine.” She lays down on the examination table and rucks up her shirt. Carlisle quickly finds the right needle. I approach her. “I can’t take away the pain, but I may keep you calm.” I say. “Every full moon I live through excruciating pain to change into a wolf. One would think I can handle a blood marrow extraction.” Darla says. She doesn’t need my help. Carlisle put the needle to her skin. Gooseflesh erupts on her arms and spine. “Do it.” She all but barks to Carlisle. Carlisle doesn’t hesitate and shoves the needle in. Through skin, flesh and bone. Darla digs her nails into the surface of the examination table. Her eyes and fangs show her inner nature. “I believe you have to be quick about this, she might heal around the needle.” I caution Carlisle. So Carlisle hurries up a little bit. He taps the marrow and pulls the needle out. This wound heals much swifter than the small prick from before. Darla gets up and pulls down her shirt. “Perfect. I’ll arrange that raise.” Carlisle winks at Darla and puts the vial with marrow in the freezer. “I’ll not longer treat you like a test subject, Darla, that is not what you are and I am sorry I come on a bit eagerly.” Carlisle puts his hand in the small of her back and leads her back into the house. We all follow. 

“Esme, pour this woman a glass of wine, she deserves it.” Carlisle shows Darla to a chair. Esme calmly complies. “Don’t think it is Darla’s turn to ask questions, Carlisle?” I ask. Carlisle nods in response. “Yes of course.” He agrees. Darla turns to me at once, without even sitting down first. “How did you do that thing before?” She asks me. I pretend not to know what thing she talks about. “What do you mean?” I frown. “The influencing my feelings thing.” Darla states. “It’s my special gift. I can feel everyone’s feeling and manipulate it.” I reply. I give her a calm and warm feeling. “Please don’t.” Darla says. “I am sorry ma’am.” I say softly. “Anyone else go special gifts or are all vampires mood controllers?” Darla asks Carlisle. “Everyone has their unique gift and not all vampires are gifted.” Says Carlisle. “What are your gifts, your families, I mean...” Darla feels curious. “I have my intense compasion, Esme her love, Edward can read thoughts, Alice sees the future, Bella is a shield and Renesmee can project her thoughts into other people’s minds.” Carlisle sums up. “Rose and Emmett have no gifts?” Darla asks. “None we consider not vampire nature.” I reply. Darla nods, understanding.   
Darla turn to Jacob and Sam. “Now tell me about you.” She says. She sounds maybe a bit demanding. Sam looks at her, a bit scandalized. But Jacob laughs, joyfully. “Not much to know about us.” He says. “We are pretty standart when it comes to shapeshifters. A man one moment, a beast the next.” He grins goofily. “Your heartbeat is faster and your temperature is higher.” Darla states. Jacob nods. “We heal faster and age slower, as long as we keep phasing on the reg.” He says calmly. “Is changing painful?” Darla asks. She seems to have the same curiosity that Carlisle does. She is more likely to be his friend than mine. The realization makes me a little dejected. “No, it’s like changing a shirt. Jasper said it is painful to you, though.” Jacob says, sounding a bit awkward. “It’s terrible, but you get used to it.” Darla shrugs it off. She seems rather unbothered. I admire that in her. She doesn’t let the pain get to her.  
“Would you like to run with us sometimes?” Jacob offers. “In the full moon night? I don’t think that is safe.” Sam says. “I take my tea daily, thank you very much!” Darla growls. “Tea?” Sam frowns. “Wolfsbane tea, it keeps the wolf tame.” I interrupt. “How do you know so much about my people?” Darla asks. She is getting suspicious. “In my beginning, when I was a newborn, they became a victim of our .. vampire wars.” I reply. “So it was knowledge you stole.” Darla fixes me with a scrutinizing stare. “No, it was knowledge my creator taught me. She might have gained it ill meant, but I never used it against your people.” I shake my head. “I hate that I can’t hear your heartbeat.” Darla tells me.  
“I’d love to run with you sometime. It is full moon next week, wait for me.” She tells Jacob. Only then she sits down and sips from her glass of wine. “Shame alcohol has no effect on me.” She mumbles. Everyone else sits down too. The atmosphere is tense. “A familiar problem.” Sam says dryly. “Yeah I am sure Paul regrets not being able to get drunk.” Jacob snorts. “I’ll remember. Next time I’ll buy something you like.” Esme says gently. “No worries, wine tastes just fine.” Darla says. I sense she has warm feelings for Esme. Admiration and that forlorn feeling of having a parent figure replaced. It is how many feel about Esme. It is even how I feel about Esme. It is the feeling her intense love inspires. 

Darla gets up. “I should go. I have chores to do at home.” She says. “I’ll bring you.” Carlisle offers. “No thanks. I can make my own way home. I like the jog anyway.” Darla declines. “Let me get your coat at least.” Carlisle insists. “Fine.” Darla rolls her eyes a little. “Don’t be a stranger Darls.” Emmett gets up and hugs Darla. Darla pats him awkwardly on the back. “Mayhaps we meet next week.” I say. Darla swiftly lets go of Emmett and looks at me with wide eyes. “I’d like to see you change.” I mumble. I feel inexplicably shy. What I am asking for is incredibly private and sensitive.   
“Sure, where do we meet.” Jacob is the one to answer. Darla’s jaw clenches. “I doubt it is your place to allow me in, Jacob.” I say. “I don’t see why she should say yes to us and no to you.” Jacob reasons. “It is still her call.” I say coldly. “I’ll think about it.” Darla says. She walks past me and pats me on my arm. Her skin is warm on mine. It makes me tingle a little. She passes me by. Carlisle brings her her coat. “Goodbye Darla.” He says gently. “Goodbye.” Darla says curtly. She leaves. I feel guilty, she is now uneasy because of me.


End file.
